


Small Palms

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Saruhiko lives an uninteresting, plain life in his eyes.  He lives with a father he can’t stand, constantly skips classes, and the only person he’s close to is his annoying cousin.  He wishes for a change in life to make it more interesting.  One day on the way the school, Saruhiko comes across a boy yelling at some students while riding a skateboard, and his life changes.</p><p>Based off of "Clannad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from tumblr that I wrote back in May of 2014 :)

_The light…it’s so bright.  Where am I? There’s nothing but grass and…wait, who is this girl?  Long brown hair…blue eyes…is she?_

_“Welcome,” she says, “to the end of the world.”_

 

Saruhiko was abruptly awakened by his phone alarm.  “ _Just a dream, huh?”_ he thought.  Turning it off, he grumbled as he slid out of bed. The sun shone brightly through the curtains of his room, landing on his bed and computer screen.  Saruhiko walked slowly to the bathroom. Washing up, and getting ready, he headed back to his room to put on his school uniform.  Checking the time, he headed downstairs and to the door. “ _Just another day, huh?_ ”

“Yo, Saruhiko.  Heading out?”  Saruhiko stopped and clicked his tongue.  He stared up at his father, who had just walked in the door.  Smelling heavily of smoke and beer, Saruhiko wanted to cover his nose. He did not respond.   “Well, doesn’t matter anyways.”

His father smirked and walked past him and into the living room.  Saruhiko glared at him before making his way out of the door.    The wind picked up on that spring day as Saruhiko walked towards the bus stop.  Arriving, he stood next to some girls talking about something he found meaningless.  The wind blew harder as the bus arrived.  Getting on, he sat by himself in the very back.  He stared out the window, blocking out the noise of the bus and watching the scenery of the town.  Different shops and houses passed.  “ _Why,_ ” he thought, “ _Does nothing in this town change? Same school, same boring people.  It’s all…_ ”   The bus came to a stop.  “ _Such of worthless, boring world_.”

Saruhiko got up and joined the multitude of students leaving the bus.  The school was ahead, many students running ahead to meet up with friends.   The pathway to Shizume High School was lined up with cherry trees, the petals of the blossoms blowing on the path.   Saruhiko slung his bag on his back as he walked before being distracted by a scene happening on his left.  He saw what looked like a first year being pushed around by some second years.  Saruhiko clicked his tongue, glared and intended to keep walking when

“Hey!  What do you guys think you’re doing?!  Get the fuck off of him!”

The bullies turned to glare at the intruder, Saruhiko watching from behind.    Another boy, who also looked like a first year, stood in front.  He was wearing the school uniform, with a beanie on his head and a skateboard next to him.  One bully went to throw a punch before the intruder kicked him a few feet away.  The others backed up and sprinted towards the school.  The first year got up.  “Um…tha…thank you!”

“No pro…” Before the boy could finish, the smaller one ran as well.  The boy sighed and went to get his skateboard.  “With guys like that, who would want to come to this place anyway?”

Saruhiko continued to watch the boy, not moving from his spot.  “ _Is he…talking to himself…or to me?_ ”

“People at this school are cruel now.  Is there a point in staying?”

“Not really,” Saruhiko said before stopping himself.  The boy flinched and turned around, showing Saruhiko his face for the first time.  Saruhiko found himself talking more, “There’s really no point in staying unless you can find one.”  The boy continued to stare at Saruhiko with a child-like amazement.  Saruhiko clicked his tongue and began to walk.  “What are you doing?  You’re going to be late.”

“Ri…Right!”

Saruhiko continue to walk, before noticing that the boy was walking closely behind him, watching him.  “ _What’s up with this guy?_ ” Saruhiko sighed, and the two continued to walk down the path to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Saruhiko stared outside of the classroom window.  Classes had gone by and it was now lunchtime.  Saruhiko reached into his bag to grab the quick lunch he made when he was tapped on the shoulder.  Looking up, his bored eyes looked into the nervous eyes of Yayoi Yoshino.  She fixed her glasses, holding a pile of paper along with a bento.  “What is it?” he asked.

“I need you to sign this before the day ends, Fushimi-kun.” She handed him the paper.  “It’s for…”

“Don’t need it.”

“Eh?!”  Yayoi pushed the paper further in his face.  “Thi…this is important, Fushimi-kun!  Everyone has to sign and you haven’t yet!  I haven’t said…”

“I signed three forms from you yesterday.” Saruhiko turned in his seat, annoyance on his face.  “I know you’re class rep, but why should I have to sign another one?”

“Well…”

“Fushimi!”  Saruhiko flinched, recognizing the voice.  Both he and Yayoi turned to the door to see Seri Awashima walk into the room. She came to his desk, took the paper from Yayoi, and thrust it in his face.  “You will stop giving Yayoi a hard time and sign this paper!  Understood?”

“Ye...Yes, ma’am.”

“Seri, you don’t have to be like that!”  Yayoi said with a nervous smile.  Seri sighed, and turn to leave the room.  “Um…thank you, Fushimi-kun!”

 And with that, Yayoi ran after her friend.  Saruhiko clicked his tongue, stuffed the paper in his bag, and laid his head on the table.  He closed his eyes.  “ _Maybe a few minutes._ ”

“Wow, you’re really good at, like, getting on Awashima’s bad side, huh?”

Saruhiko groaned and lifted his head.  “What do you want, Aya?”

Aya huffed.  “To eat lunch with you, like Aya does every day.  That and you owe me melon bread!”

“Huh?”

“Remember!  Whoever won that fighter game on _Jungle_ had to buy the other bread the next day!  And the winner was me!”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  He watched the students walking across the courtyard.  Eyes setting on the wall across, his eyes widen when he saw a familiar face.  “ _Isn’t that…that noisy brat from this morning?”_

He watched as the boy sat alone against the wall, eating his lunch.  “Saruhiko?”  Aya poked him.  “Hey, are you listening?”

“No, nor do I care to.”

“You’re horrible!” Aya pouted.  “Aya was, like, talking about something important!  There’s a new transfer student in the second year!  Aya hear’s that he’s already popular with the boys and girls.”

“Hey, Aya,” Saruhiko said, “Do you want to get that melon bread?

Aya’s eyes brightened.  “Yes, yes, yes!”  Aya grabbed Saruhiko’s arm and pulled him towards the door. The two ran down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the cafeteria.  “Alright, go!”

Saruhiko tripped after Aya pushed him.  Collecting himself, he walked towards the woman selling the bread.  “One melon bread and one anpan,” he said in a soft voice.  The woman reached down and gave Saruhiko his bread.  Turning, he walked back towards Aya, who was fidgeting a bit.  “Here,” he throwing her the bread.  “Take it.”

“Thank you!”  Aya took a bite and began to walk.  “So good! So, Saruhiko, did you hear about the ghost of the school?”

“Ghost?”

“Yeah, some girls, like, said they saw the ghost of a little girl running around.  Somewhere near the drama club …oh no!”  Aya turned around.  “Aya forgot she had to go up there during lunch!”

Aya ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Saruhiko alone. “ _Finally some quiet_ ,” he thought.  He pulled out his phone to check the time.  “ _Still some time left_.”  He went over into the courtyard near the wall.  The boy from before was missing, and he settled against it.  “ _I guess I’ll eat here_.”

“Hey!” Saruhiko looked up to see the boy he thought had left.  “You’re that guy from this morning!”

“…”

“You don’t talk much, huh?  Well, I hope you don’t me sitting here, since I was here already.”  The boy sat down next him.  “I went to go buy some food!”

“ _I didn’t even ask._ ”

The boy bit in his sandwich, some of it getting caught on his hair.  Saruhiko watched him before looking away, eating his anpan.  “Say,” the boy said, “do you really not find anything worth staying at this school for?”

“No,” Saruhiko replied, “I find it…”

“I used to find it amazing!”

“ _He didn’t let me finish._ ”

“Last year, I had a lot of cool teachers and nice friends.  But, I got into too many fights and got suspended.  Some of my friends left me after that and the rest graduated.  Only one is still around and we’re not in the same class.”

“…Just join a club or something.” “ _Not like I’m one to talk._ ”

“I am part of a club!  But…” Before the boy could go on, the two heard commotion coming from across the yard.  The boy ran over, Saruhiko finding himself following.  “This again?”

Saruhiko saw what looked like some gang members in the middle of the yard.  He clicked his tongue, not wanting to see the eventual fight.  “The first fight of the year!”  Saruhiko’s head slowly turned to see Aya next him.  “I wonder when the teachers will, like, get involved.”

“Drama club, huh?”

Aya frowned.  “Aya got distracted.  Look,” She pointed ahead.  “See the boy walking towards the gang?  He’s that transfer student I was talking about!  Yatogami Kuroh!”

Saruhiko looked and saw a boy with a long black pony tail walking towards the gang.  The red head jumped forward.  “I should go help!”

“Didn’t you do enough this morning,” Saruhiko said. 

“Yeah, but they’re on my school!”

“And you’d probably get in way.  Aya heard Yatogami is really strong,” Aya said.  “By the way, who are you?”

The boy froze, pouted and backed down. The three watched Kuroh walk towards the gang.  He talked to them and the gang glared, before running towards him.  In the blink of an eye, Saruhiko watch Kuroh beat each member to the ground.  “…Wow.”

“And the teachers didn’t have to get involved at all,” Aya said in amazement.

“…You know, lunch is over in one minute.”

“…My paper!”

Aya ran off in the direction of the school.  The boy looked on perplexed.  “She’s seems fun,” he said.

“Not really,” Saruhiko said as the bell rang.  “I’m leaving.”

“Right.  Oh yeah.” 

The boy ran in front of Saruhiko with his hand out. “Huh?”

“We ate lunch together and I never introduced myself. I’m Yata Misaki, from class 3b!”

Saruhiko stared at the hand before hesitantly grabbing it.  “Fushimi…Saruhiko.  3a.”

Misaki grinned.  “Nice meeting you, Fushimi Saruhiko!  Well, see you around!”

The boy ran off, Saruhiko watching him leave.  “ _What is up with him?  Wait…he’s a third year?”_

 

* * *

 

           The sun was setting as Saruhiko left the school building.  Students were still filing out, some

staying behind for activities.  Saruhiko sighed as he looked around, before noticing Misaki sitting on the

bench near the entrance.  Against his judgment, he walked up to him.  “You’re still here,” he said.

Misaki looked up and smiled.  “Fushimi!”  He stood up.  “I wanted to check the old Kings clubroom but, no one was there.”

 “Kings?  Is this even a real club?”

“Of course it is!”  Misaki began to walk, Saruhiko finding himself walking with him.  “I mean, it’s not an official club, but it had members…last year.”

“So you’re the only member.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Misaki said frowning.  “My friend, Kamamoto would join but he’s busy with all these other clubs.  Maybe if I could make it an official club, then maybe my school time here would be better.”

Saruhiko looked away and clicked his tongue.  He looked around and realized that he was far away from the bus stop.  “I should head back.”

“Oh, right!  Ah, wait, Fushimi!”  Saruhiko turned to look at him.  “If you have time, my family owns this shop that’s near here.  It’s a bar but it also sells food.  It’s call Bar Homra!  You should drop by sometime!”  Misaki put his skateboard on the ground and skated away, leaving Saruhiko alone. 

* * *

 

Saruhiko decided to not go straight home.  He walked around the town a bit, wanting to avoid going home as much as possible.  He let his feet guide him down the streets he’s seen since he was child.  When he finally stopped, he looked at the surroundings.  He was between a run-down building and a tavern.  Looking up, he read the sign.  “Bar Homra,” he said quietly, “…Why…did I come here?”

Saruhiko turned towards the bar and found himself pushing the door open.  Looking around, it had a soft reddish glow.  “Welcome,” the bar tender said, “…Huh?  You’re little young to be here.”

“…Well…”

“I bet he’s here for the pastries!” said a voice from the back.  A blonde man with an earring jumped out.  “Right?”

“…Um,” Saruhiko muttered.  “ _Is that Yata’s brother? He looks young_.”

“Then come to the back,” the man said with a smile on his face.  Saruhiko went to the back of the bar and saw what looked like a completely different building.  Pastries and different foods lined the wall.  “Here, try this one,” the man handed him a red star, “I call it Starfish night.”

Saruhiko stared at it and took a bite.  He immediately spit it out.  “What the hell?”

“It has some fish mixed with red bean paste in it to get the Starfish feel!  What do you think?”

Saruhiko looked at the man in disbelief.  “This is horrible.  It has an unnatural taste and isn’t sweet as all.”

The man looked shocked and began to tear up, catching Saruhiko by surprise.  “It…it was that bad,” the man whined.

“Well…I…”

“What’s going on,” Saruhiko heard a voice yell from above the shop.  He looked to see stairs and a casually dress Misaki came down.  “What the…Fushimi!  You came over?”

“So you two know each other,” the blonde said with a cheery smile.

“You were faking?” Saruhiko yelled.

“Tatara does that a lot.”  Misaki laughed. 

Tatara continue to smile.  “I don’t mind.  Baking is one of my hobbies so that means experiment!” Saruhiko grimaced.  “So you’re Fushimi, huh?”

“Fushimi Saruhiko!” Misaki said before Saruhiko could speak.  “Fushimi, this is Totsuka Tatara.  And the one running the bar out there is Kusanagi Izumo.  They’re my guardians.”

“Guardians?”

“We’re more like his parents though,” Izumo yelled from the bar, “Right, Misaki-chan?”

“Do...don’t call me that in front of him!” Misaki yelled back blushing.

Tatara laughed and put his hand on Saruhiko’s head.  “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.  Right, Saru-kun?”

“ _Saru-kun?!_ ”  Saruhiko stayed silent as he watched the three talk.

* * *

 

“Sorry they kept you so late, Fushimi,” Misaki said.  It was almost 11:00pm as he walked Saruhiko to the bus stop.  “Tatara gets like that sometimes.”

“…It’s fine.”  Saruhiko kept his eyes off of Misaki.  “Why don’t you call them Dad?”

“Why,” Misaki thought for a bit, “Well, I’ve called them by their names as long as I can remember.    And it’s not like I’m officially adopted, they’re just raising me.”  He laughed.  “Sorry, this must sound weird.”

“…No,” Saruhiko said, “I never knew families could be like that.”

“Really?”

“Sometimes,” Saruhiko said before he could stop himself, “I wish my family could change.”

Misaki was silent for a moment and stopped walking.  Saruhiko turned to look at him and saw him form a smile.  “When you feel like that, close your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“And let your feet take you far away where there is no pain.  A place for dreams.”

“Yata, what the hell are you talking about?”

“So do you want go there?”  Misaki said softly holding out his hand, “To the place where wishes come true.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saruhiko stared at Misaki, shock written on his face.  Misaki looked at him for a moment before grinning big.  “That’s how the saying goes!” he said.

“…Saying?”

“Yeah, it’s from of movie I really like.  I thought it fit the situation…hey!”

Saruhiko turned and began to walk faster, Misaki trying to catch up.  He stopped once, said “You really are an idiot,” before walking again, ignoring Misaki’s angry yells from behind.

* * *

 

The following day, Saruhiko got off the bus like he normally did.  It was another clear day, the cherry blossoms still falling from the trees.  Saruhiko brushed one from his hair when he heard some wheels moving behind him.  “Watch out!” he heard someone yell, before the person collided with Saruhiko.  Saruhiko landed on the ground, his bag thrown a foot away.  Rubbing his leg, he looked around to see who hit him.  “Ah, I’m sorry!  I wasn’t…oh, it’s just Fushimi.”

“ _Of course it’s this idiot_.”  Standing up, he grabbed his bag and hit Misaki in the head with it.  “Watch where you’re going, idiot!”

“Ow,” Misaki said rubbing his head, “You didn’t have to do that!  Besides, it was an accident.  Or karma for calling me an idiot yesterday!”

“It’s stupid to get mad at the truth.”

“What did you say, bastard!” Misaki glared before bending down and getting his skateboard.  “This’s why I won’t let you join the Kings club!”

“You’re still going on about that?  And I never said I wanted to…”

But Misaki had already begun to skate away.  Saruhiko sighed.  He began to walk towards the school again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “You know, for such a depressing guy, you sure make a lot of enemies.”

Saruhiko’s eye twitched as he turned to see Aya behind him.  “Shut up.”

Aya laughed and ran up next to him.  “Hey, during lunch today, wanna go play--”

“I’m eating alone,” Saruhiko said as he walked faster. 

* * *

 

Saruhiko walked around the school during lunch break, wanting to find a place quiet to eat.  “ _Aya and Awashima-senpai are in the classroom…and I bet that idiot is in the courtyard again_.”  Looking around, he found himself in front of the library doors.  “ _Perfect_.”  Opening the doors, he walked into the cool library.  The room was empty, save for the librarian at the desk.  Saruhiko walked past the tables towards the back.  Walking down the aisles, he saw a spot near the windows that looked clear.  He walked to the windows and turned before jumping back.  A boy with dark hair was already sitting there, looking at the books.  Saruhiko turned to leave when he bumped into a table, causing some books to fall.  This caught the boy’s attention, who looked up from his book.  “Um…” Saruhiko stuttered, “sorry.”

The boy kept staring, making Saruhiko feel uneasy, before smiling.  “I don’t mind,” he said calmly. “I’m not used to company, but you’re free to stay.  ”

“…”

 Saruhiko looked at the boy and the books.  He moved to sit down.  The boy smiled and said, “My name is Aki...”

  Saruhiko suddenly got back up and turned to the door.  Walking out, he went back down the hallway and to his classroom.  Sitting in his chair, he did not look up when Aya came over.  “Aya guesses you’re eating here after all, huh?”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  “I went to the library but someone was already there.”

“…There are always people in the library.”

“It was this guy with too many books,” Saruhiko went on, “Someone named Aki something.”

“Akiyama!”

Saruhiko and Aya looked behind to see Saruhiko’s classmate, Andy Doumyouji.  “Who?” Aya asked.

“Fushimi probably saw Akiyama Himori.  He’s from Class 3b but he spends most of his time in the library.”

“ _Yata’s class_ ,” Fushimi thought.

“He’s a pretty cool guy but usually quiet and serious.  Kinda like,” Andy stopped mid speech when he saw Saruhiko’s glare.  “An-anyways, he sometimes goes there and his teacher lets him cause he has the top grades in the school.  Man, he hasn’t changed much since middle school…and that’s where this conservation ends.  Hey, Yatogami Kuroh!”               

“Kuroh?” Aya said as Andy jumped up and out of the room.  The duo suddenly heard yelling, and after looking at each other, walked out the room.  Walking to the noise, they saw Andy standing in front of Kuroh.  “What is he doing?” Aya said.

“A fight,” Kuroh said calmly.

“Yeah,” Andy yelled. “There’s no way someone as scrawny as you really beat those guys yesterday!  So I want to fight you myself!”

“Idiot,” Saruhiko whispered.

“Mega idiot,” Aya whispered back.

Kuroh sighed and moved back.  “Fine.  But be warned, I won’t show you any mercy.”

Andy smirked.  “Fine by me!” 

Andy ran in and threw a punch.  Saruhiko watched Kuroh kick and hit Andy down the hall within the span of thirty seconds.  Andy stumbled up and Kuroh hit him again, right into Saruhiko and Aya.  “Are we done?” he asked.

“Yes,” Seri said walking from the classroom, followed by Yayoi.  “What are you two thinking fighting in the hallways?”

“I simply did it for self-defense,” Kuroh replied.

“Bullshit!” Andy yelled, “Tell them Fushimi!”

“Doumyouji began the fight and tried to provoke Yatogami. That’s all I saw.” Saruhiko said plainly.

Andy gawked at him and Seri grabbed him.  “Fushimi, you traitor!” he cried as Seri dragged him down the hall.  Aya nervously laughed as Kuroh walked passed her and Saruhiko, who watched with a bored look.

* * *

 

After school was over, Saruhiko walked out the building surrounded by students.  Walking to the entrance, he saw Misaki sitting on the bench again, this time holding a poster board.  Saruhiko stared at him before walking over.   Looking at the board, he grimaced.  “What…is this?” he said.

Misaki looked up, smiled, and then frowned.  “What’s that face for?” he said.

“You’re serious about this Kings club?”

Misaki huffed.  “Hell yes, I am!  I’m going to make it an official club, even if I’m the only member.  No, I’ll get Kamamoto to join and--”

“You can’t have an official club with only two members,” Saruhiko said. “And you don’t even have a real clubroom.  Besides,” he pointed at the board.  “what is with the flame on it?”

“It’s the symbol of the club!  The previous members created it!”

“It looks like you’re advertising a gang.”

“Shut up!   I’m sticking with it!”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and turned away.  “Either way, you still need a club room for it and you don’t even have--”  Saruhiko flinched when he felt of hand holding his arm.  Turning, he saw Misaki holding him with a smirk on his face.  “Wha-what is it?”  Before he knew it, Misaki had jumped up and pulled him back towards the school.  The two ran up the stairs and up to the second floor, stray students staring at them.  “What are you doing and let me go!”

“We are going to find a new club room!  There’s lots of empty classrooms for clubs up here!”

“I told you I didn’t want--”

Misaki slid to a stop in front of a door.  “Here!”  He opened the door and froze.  Saruhiko pulled his arm free and looked in.  The room was empty.  Saruhiko looked at Misaki confused before hearing the noise of carving.  Looking in the back of the room, he saw a little girl holding a wooden circle.  White hair hid her face as she worked at carving the wood. The boys watched her for bit before she looked up from her work.  “Um…so-sorry for interrupting!” Misaki shouted.

Saruhiko stared at Misaki’s red face.  “ _He’s blushing…it’s just a kid_.”  He saw the girl stand up and noticed that she was in a red Lolita dress.  She walked towards the boys and handed them the wooden “…Rabbits,” Saruhiko said.  The girl nodded.  Misaki took one and Saruhiko hesitantly reached before noticing bandages on the girl hands.  Quickly, he took the girl’s knife with the rabbit.  The girl looked surprised.  “Knives aren’t allowed you know,” he said.

“Hey, you can’t just take it from her, even if she is a kid,” Misaki whispered.

The girl frowned and said quietly.  “I’m…16 years old.”

Saruhiko and Misaki froze.  “Sixteen?” they both said turning towards the girl.  But the girl was gone.  Misaki backed up.  “Was...that,” he stuttered.

“The school ghost,” Saruhiko replied.

Misaki began to pale, and he grabbed Saruhiko again and pulled him to another classroom on the other side of the school.  Opening the door, he gasped and smiled.  “This is it!”  He ran in, turned, and smiled with his arms open.  “Look Fushimi!  This is the going to the new Kings clubroom!

Saruhiko couldn’t move from his spot as he watched Misaki, but while Misaki was looking away, he found himself wearing a small smile.

* * *

 

The following day, Misaki began to post the posters of the Kings club around the school, forcing Saruhiko to help.  Saruhiko put one up outside of the drama club, just as Aya walked out the door.  “Saruhiko.  Don’t tell me, you’re joining the drama club.”

“No way,” he replied.

Aya walked behind him.  “The Kings club?  Isn’t that just a gang though?”

 “…”

“Or is it becoming a real club that you’re joining?  Aya was kidding before, since she remembers you telling her that you, like, hate clubs, right?”

“…”

“…Silence. Well, Aya’s going home now!  Hey…try to go home tonight too, okay?”

Saruhiko flinched and clicked his tongue as Aya left.  He slammed the poster on the wall.  “…Fushimi.”  Saruhiko jumped as he heard Misaki’s voice from behind.  “Do you…really not like clubs?”

“…tch.  I told you that I found nothing worth staying at this school for.”  Saruhiko looked at Misaki and saw a sad face.  Sighing, he said, “When I first got into school, I was a part of few clubs.”  Misaki’s face lifted.  “I did kendo and a little baseball for bit, but I quit both.”

“Cause you hated it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then,” Misaki said eyes lit up, “let’s play baseball!”

“…Huh?”

“Tomorrow!  It’s Saturday, so let’s meet here and play baseball!”

“I don’t think--”

“Come on, Fu~shi~mi!”

Saruhiko flinched at Misaki saying his name like that.  Clicking his tongue, he nodded.

* * *

 

Saruhiko lay on his bed the following afternoon.  It was raining outside of his window, the sky a dark grey.   Saruhiko looked at the time and saw it was 4:00pm.  He had told Misaki that they would play at 3:00 and the rain had started at 2:00.  Saruhiko looked out the window and watched the never ending rain.   “ _I wonder if he’s still out there?_ ” He shook his head.  “ _There’s no way he’s that stupid_.”  He grabbed his phone and went online for a bit.  Chewing the inside of his mouth, he got up.  He grabbed an umbrella, left his empty house and headed towards the bus.  Boarding it, he sat on the empty bus as it flew past stops before getting to the high school.  Getting off, he walked towards the baseball field, hoping that his instinct was wrong.  He gasped when he arrived and saw a head of red hair standing in the rain holding a baseball bat.  “That idiot!” 

He ran over and slid to a stop in front of Misaki.  Misaki looked up from the ground, his face flushed, and smiled.  “Yo, Fushimi!  You made it.”

“You are really an idiot!” Saruhiko yelled, “Why are you still out here when it’s raining like this?”

Misaki flinched. “You don’t have to get so mad!  We were going to play baseball.”

“But it’s raining and has been for two hours!”

“I’ve only been here an hour…”

“I may have not shown up.”

“But you did.”  Saruhiko stared at Misaki in shock.  Misaki’s frown turned into a smile.  “I knew you would show up, and you did.  Right?” 

Saruhiko’s eyes went wide before glaring and clicking his tongue.  “…I can’t.”

“Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have told you yes. I can’t play baseball.”

“Come on, it doesn’t matter if you’re bad!”

“My dad,” Saruhiko said making Misaki’s smile fade, “During my first year, I got into a fight with my dad and he broke my arm.  While it healed, I can’t properly move it.  I can’t…play baseball at all.”

Misaki’s eyes widen and his face showed distress.  “I-I’m sorry!  You should told me…I didn’t…”

Misaki began to stumble as he walked towards Saruhiko.  “Yata?”

“I…didn’t.” 

Misaki’s eyes went blank as he collapsed to the ground.  Saruhiko ran to him.  “Hey, Yata?  Yata!”


	4. Chapter 4

_The young girl with red hair has taken me by the hand.  In this place, her end of the world, she’s the only thing that feels familiar.  She smiles at me and takes me outside of her home.  Grassy plains stretch as far as I can see.  This place…is different…and quiet.  Nothing is here except for me and this girl.  “Why am I here,” I try to say but I find that I cannot speak.  I shake and the girl looks down at me.  “I’m sorry,” she says, “But when I made you, I didn’t know how to make you speak.”_

_Made me…so she made me.  “I wish I could, so I could have a friend to speak to…but…I can’t.  But someday, maybe you will.” Her small hand let go of mine and she bent down.  Pale blue eyes looked into mine and she said, “Cause we’re going to go find…the place were wishes come.”_

 

Saruhiko was awoken from his phone beeping.  Looking around, he saw that he was in Bar Homra.  “ _I must have dosed off,_ ” he thought.

Saruhiko sat up and stared out the window.  After failing to wake Misaki up, he had carried him back to his house, where Tatara checked on him.  Izumo stood by the bar, cleaning off glasses.  The room was silent save for the sound of cloth against glass.  Saruhiko pulled out his phone to check the time.  17:00 shown back at him, with a text from Aya asking where he was.  He turned his phone off before flinching from a voice behind him.  “Hey Fushimi.”  Saruhiko turned to see Izumo looking at him with a smile.  “Thank you again for bringing Misaki home.”

Saruhiko looked down.  “I couldn’t leave him out there…I suppose,” he said quietly.

Izumo chuckled as Tatara came downstairs from the back.  “He’ll be fine,” Tatara said calmly. “He has a bit of fever but he’s doing fine.”  He looked at Fushimi.  “It’s fine if you want to go see him.”

Saruhiko looked at Tatara and Izumo and stood up.  “I think I’ll just head home.” “ _If he’s fine then there’s not point to go up.  I’m not even friends with him_.”

Saruhiko turned to leave and walked to the door.  “Saru-kun!”  Saruhiko froze and looked behind him.  “Thank you!  Please come again!” Tatara said with a giant smile.

 Saruhiko rolled his eyes and walked out of the building.  The sun was setting as he walked towards the bus stop.  As he approach it, he saw a man in a business suit looking troubled.  Sitting on the bench, the man was looking at something with a concerned look on his face.  Saruhiko walked past the man before seeing what he was looking at.  “ _A puzzle?_ ”

The man suddenly looked up, catching Saruhiko by surprise.  The be-speckled man’s concerned face turned into a smile.  “Are you…interested in puzzles?” he said calmly.

“…”

“I see,” the man said as if Saruhiko had answered.  “You see, I wanted to complete this one before the bus arrived but I’m missing a piece.”

Saruhiko looked at the puzzle.  “You wanted…to finish a 100 piece puzzle…before the bus.”

“Yes,” the man said in a cheery tone.  “I can’t finish it at work. But I am still missing one piece.”

“…”  Saruhiko looked around before noticing the book next the man.  Looking at it, he saw something sticking out of the book.  Without asking, he picked the book up and took the thing out.  “Is this it,” he asked handing the man the piece.

The man looked at it confused before smiling again.  “Yes.  I believe it is.” He put the piece on the puzzle and held it up.   “It’s perfect.” 

The bus arrived and the man put the puzzle in his bag, the pieces falling everywhere.  Saruhiko gaped. “You just ruined the puzzle….”

The man turned and smiled.  “I wanted to do it before the bus came.   I enjoyed putting the puzzle together more so that the final product.”  The man kept smiling and put a foot on the bus before quickly turning and pushing a card into Saruhiko’s hand.  “You helped me today, so one day I will have to return the favor.”

“ _I wish he’d stop smiling like that_.” Saruhiko thought as the man and bus drove away.  He looked at the card.  “Munakata Reisi...” Saruhiko put the card in his pocket as he sat down to wait for the next bus. 

* * *

 

Saruhiko sat at his desk the following Monday, looking at the card the man gave him.  The students were talking and eating their lunches. Aya sat next to him, working on something for the drama club.  Saruhiko looked from the card to the courtyard.  The wall Misaki usually sat at was empty.  “ _I guess…he didn’t come in today_.”

“What’re you looking at?” Aya said before snatching the card from Saruhiko.  “Munakata Reisi?  I didn’t know you liked his stuff?”

“What stuff?”

Aya rolled her eyes, fingers caressing the card.  “Munakata Reisi is a famous mathematician.  He, like, ranked 1st in many competitions and is considered gifted! Aya heard he graduated from this school! However, he disappeared a little bit ago.”  Aya smirked.  “Why, are you interested in him?”

“No,” Saruhiko said plainly, “Just…this weird guy gave this card to return a favor.”

Aya was silent for a moment before pulling out her phone.  She typed something onto it before putting it in Saruhiko’s face.  Saruhiko looked at the phone.  He saw a man with dark blue hair and glasses, with a weird smile.  “That’s the guy who gave me the card…”

“That’s Munakata Reisi!” Aya said loudly, catching the attention of their classmates.  “Saruhiko, you met someone famous and you didn’t’ tell me?”

“I didn’t know…not like it matters…”

“It does!  Every time something like this happens you never tell me.  It’s just like when we were kids,” Aya said pouting.

Before Saruhiko could respond the door of the classroom slammed opened.  The two looked towards the door and saw Misaki standing there, his eyes wandering the room.  “Ya-Yata?” Saruhiko said.

Misaki turned to him and smiled.  “Fushimi!”  He walked towards him and Aya, who was looking between the two.  “I had almost forgotten which class was yours!”

Saruhiko stared at Misaki, whose face was still a little flushed.  “ _Well…Totsuka did say he was okay but to come back a few days later…_ ”  Shaking his head, he replied, “What are you doing here?”

Misaki frowned.  “Why’d you say it like that? I wanted to…you know…apologize for Saturday.”

“You don’t need to--”

“I also need your help after school with the club.”

“But I’m not in it.”

“Which is why I need you to help me get new members!”

 Saruhiko glared at him while Aya giggled.  “Again, I’m not in your club, why do I--”

“Cause,” Misaki smiled big, “you’re the one who’s been helping me.”

Saruhiko’s frown fell and he looked down.  “Just ask Kamamoto.  He’s your friend isn’t he? Get him to help with your dumb club.”

Misaki’s face fell.  Frowning, he turned and left the room.  Aya watched him go and turned to Saruhiko.  “That was harsh,” Aya said.

“It has nothing to do me.”

Aya frowned and stood up.  She grabbed Saruhiko’s arm and pulled him out of the room.  Pulling him down the hall, she kept going until she caught up with Misaki.  “Yata-kun!” she yelled.  Misaki stopped and turned around.  “I’ll help.”

“You will?” Misaki said blushing.

“You will,” Saruhiko said frowning.

“Yes,” Aya said with a smile.  “Despite what my cold and heartless cousin says, your club doesn’t sound dumb!  So,” She squeezed Saruhiko’s arm tightly. “Oogai Aya and Fushimi Saruhiko will be your first new members.”

“Huh?” Saruhiko said quietly.

“You’re joining,” Aya whispered back, digging her nails into his arm.

“You can’t be in both the drama club and this club.”

“Yes I can.”

“Alright!” The cousins looked at Misaki.  His face was flushed and he had a huge smile on his face.  His whole body showed his excitement.  “Let’s do this!  Let’s make the King’s club real!”

Aya smiled and let go of Saruhiko’s arm to walk to Misaki.  Saruhiko stood in his place, before a small chuckle left his mouth. “ _I’ve found myself in something annoying…but it looks things won’t be as boring._ ”

* * *

 

Saruhiko met with Aya, Misaki and Rikio the next day in the club room.  “Alright,” Misaki said with a look of determination.  “The goal is to continue to get more members so that the school recognizes us as an official club. We need at least five members! We’re going to spilt up and go around the school asking!”

“You’re making this sound a secret mission. What are you, a child?” Saruhiko said.

Misaki frowned.  “Shut up, you stupid monkey!”

“Monkey?”

Saruhiko’s face flushed as Aya laughed.  “That’s a good one!” she said.

Misaki smiled at this.  “A-anyways, Kamamoto and Oogai will cover the East wing, while Fushimi and I will cover the West.”

Kamamoto nodded.  “Well, shall we go, Oogai?”

Aya nodded before saying, “Just Aya’s fine.  Same for you, Misakichi!”

Misaki blushed at this, Saruhiko clicking his tongue.  “Ri-right…but Yata is fine for…no-now.”

Aya laughed as she and Rikio left the room.  Saruhiko turned to Misaki.  “You really can’t talk to girls, can you Misakichi?”

“Shut up!” Misaki yelled, “And don’t call me that or any variation my first name.”  Misaki grabbed his posters and walked to the door.  “Come on, lunch will end soon.”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and followed him out the room.  He walked fast to catch up to Misaki when he saw him already talking to someone.  “ _Yatogami…Kuroh_.”

He walked to the two and listened in.  “It wouldn’t take up too much time,” Misaki said.  “And we would do really fun things like--”

“Sorry,” Kuroh said calmly, “But I’m already part of a club and I work for the student council so I can’t.”  Kuroh looked from the dejected Misaki to Saruhiko. “You’re…” he said, “the friend of Doumyouji Andy.”

“I’m not his friend,” Saruhiko said quickly.

Kuroh stared at him before closing his eyes.  “I see, well I suppose I should express gratitude for helping me last week.”

“I…didn’t really do anything.”

However, before Saruhiko could finish, Kuroh handed him what looked like a box lunch.  “I had made it for a teacher but he’s not here.  Take it as my thanks.”

Saruhiko made to hand it back but Kuroh had already walked away.  Misaki looked at Saruhiko.  “I never took you as someone who helped people?”

“I don’t,” Saruhiko said. “I find it annoying.”

Misaki chuckled before the boys heard growling.  Misaki laughed nervously.  “I guess I haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

Saruhiko sighed.  He saw that they were near another empty room. “Want to go here to eat?”

Misaki looked at the room and nodded with eyes sparkling.  Saruhiko ignored the reaction and opened the door.  The boys walked in before seeing another boy in there.  The white hair boy looked up and smiled.  “Yata-kun, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Misaki grinned. “Yo, Shiro!”

“Shiro,” Saruhiko said confused.

Misaki nodded.  “Shiro’s from my class.  He hangs out here every day during lunch.”

Shiro laughed.  “I wouldn’t say every day.  So, Yata-kun, you hungry?”

Misaki grabbed a chair.  “Of course!”

“ _He knew he was in here._ ” Saruhiko looked between the two before sitting down.  He looked around the room and saw that it had a small kitchen.  He watched Misaki walk over to it and grab things.  “Do…you have enough time to cook?”

“Of course,” Misaki said happily.

Saruhiko sighed and opened the lunch Kuroh had made.  “ _Might as well_.” Looking at it, everything looked fresh, as if it had been made just moments before he got it.  “…Thanks for the meal,” he said quietly before eating some of it.  “…It’s good.”

“Did someone special make that for you?”

Saruhiko nearly jumped out of his seat.  He had forgotten that Shiro was also in the room.  Composing himself, he said, “No, it was…a token of gratitude.”

Shiro looked at him confused before Misaki sat down with his lunch.  It was ramen mixed with chicken and what looked like pineapples.  “Thanks for the meal!” he said and he dove right in. 

Shiro laughed at this while Saruhiko grimaced.   Shiro pointed at the posters under Misaki’s chair.  “What are those?”

Misaki stopped eating and pulled one up.  “It’s for the Kings club!”

Shiro looked at the poster confused.  “Huh, I remember seeing that last week but…” He looked at Misaki, “a teacher was taking them down.”

Saruhiko stopped eating as well and looked at Misaki.  Misaki’s face went from excitement to shock to anger.  “That…you can’t be serious!”

He jumped up and rushed out the room.  Saruhiko stood up as well.  Pushing the lunch towards a confused Shiro, he ran out the room, looking for Misaki.  Going down the halls, he noticed that most of the Kings posters were gone.  Running towards the drama club, he stopped when he saw him.  Misaki’s face was one of sadness, staring at the poster-less wall.  Saruhiko walked up to him.  “It’s not an official club,” he said. “It was only a matter of time.”

“I know,” Misaki said quietly. “But still…”

Saruhiko saw that Misaki was holding back his emotions, as if he wanted to let go and cry.  Despite how annoying he thought he was, Saruhiko found that he did not like seeing Misaki like this.  Hesitantly, he placed his hand on Misaki’s shoulder.  “You still have Aya and Kamamoto asking people.  Get enough members and it will be a club.”

Misaki looked at Saruhiko, his eyes watery but his mouth forming a smile.  “I thought…you didn’t like helping people.”

“…I don’t.”

Misaki laughed and placed his hand on Saruhiko’s.  “Thank you Fushimi…for everything.”

Saruhiko blushed and pulled his hand away from Misaki’s.  He turned away and bumped into something small.  Looking down, he saw small red eyes.  “The ghost?”

Misaki jumped back as both boys stared at the little girl.  She held her hand out and said quietly, “Please give me my tool back.  I need it for my brother’s wedding.”


	5. Chapter 5

Saruhiko and Misaki stared at the girl, who continued to stare back.  “Your…what?” Saruhiko said.

“The knife,” the girl said plainly.

Saruhiko looked at the girl confused before remembering that he had taken it.  Digging in his shirt pocket, he frowned.  “Huh?”

“Fushimi, hurry and give it to the ghost,” Misaki whispered.

The girl looked at Misaki, causing him to jump.  “A…ghost?  I’m…a ghost?”

Misaki shivered a little while Saruhiko watched the girl.  Quickly, he grabbed the girl’s hand and put the pen in it.  “If I can touch her,” he said, “then that means she’s not a ghost. “

Misaki stopped shivering.  “Ri-right!  So, she’s just a normal little gi--”

“I’m a high school student.”

“…Right.”

“Besides,” Saruhiko said, “knives aren’t allowed.  It’s annoying dealing with people like Awashima-senpai so I don’t have it.”

The girl frowned before taking something from behind her.  Pushing it into Saruhiko’s arms, she ran off.  The boys watched her red silhouette run down the hall before Saruhiko looked at his hands.  “Another rabbit?”

“Hey,” Misaki said walking from behind him, “didn’t she say something about a wedding.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and turned around.  “It probably doesn’t concern us…”

The bell to end lunch began to ring.  “Ri-right!”

* * *

 

After school, Saruhiko, Aya and Misaki walked around some more looking for new members.  “Aya had asked Yoshino and Awashima but both said they were busy,” Aya said as they walked down the hall.  “Kamamoto-kun said the same happened when he asked.”

Misaki smiled.  “Well, we’ll just keep trying until we find that member!”

Aya smiled back.  “Right.  Well, Aya has to head to drama club.”  She turned towards the stairs.  “See you later, Saruhiko!  Misakipyon!”

“Misakispyon?”

Aya ran off laughing as Misaki blushed and Saruhiko rolled his eyes.  Looking around, he saw that there were no students roaming the halls.  Eyes falling on the library doors, his eyes brightened.  “I wonder…”

“What is it?” Misaki asked turning towards him.  Saruhiko was silent before walking towards the library.  “Hey, Fushimi?”

Saruhiko opened the doors and walked to the back, Misaki close behind.  The librarian was still at the desk, the setting sun casting orange rays across the books.  Saruhiko kept going down the aisles until he found the open spot near the window.  “ _Thought so_.”  Going to it he saw the top of dark hair peeking out from a pile of books.  “Akiyama,” he said quietly.

Himori Akiyama sat up a little and looked over to the boys.  His calm face formed a smile.  “Ah, Fushimi, good afternoon.”

Saruhiko frowned.  “How…did you know my name?”

Akiyama kept smiling.  “I could ask you the same.  But, Doumyouji had told me who you were when we talked last week. And,” He looked over to Misaki, “you’re Yata Misaki.  We’re in the same class.”

Misaki nodded before frowning as well.  “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Akiyama shook his head hastily.  “No particular reason!  I just never thought you and Fushimi were friends…”

“We’re not really friends,” Saruhiko said quietly.  Misaki frowned further, looking over at Saruhiko.  Saruhiko cleared his throat.  “I’m just helping him with his club and figured you’d be a good person to ask.”

Akiyama stared at Misaki confused, whose face instantly brightened.  “Right!  I’m recreating the Kings club!”

“Kings?  What is it for?” Akiyama said.

“Well, we would play games, maybe investigate some stuff.  Pretty much anything!  That’s what make it great!”

Saruhiko watched Misaki and chuckled.  “ _He really is into this, huh?_ ”

Akiyama looked away for a moment.  “I would have to check with my professors but if I have time,” he turned back with a smile, “I would like to join.”

Misaki’s face lit up with a brilliant smile.  “You will?  All right!  Okay, we’ll have our first meeting on Friday!  Here, I’ll write it down!”  Misaki grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, before grabbing Akiyama’s hands and thanking him again.  Akiyama laughed nervously, nodding his head while Saruhiko watched.  “ _Looks like he’s the same as me_ ,” he thought with a sigh.

* * *

 

Friday, Misaki, Rikio, and Saruhiko sat in the Kings Club room.  Misaki tapped the desk, Saruhiko looking out the window.  “ _He’s anxious_ ,” he thought looking at the other two boys.  He knew that Rikio had to be somewhere else and mainly came to support Misaki.  Saruhiko couldn’t even figure out himself why he was still there.  Aya had forced him to join.  Misaki forced him to help. However, he stayed.  “ _Why can’t I leave this stupid kid alone_ ,” he thought, putting his head down. 

He lifted his head slightly when he heard the door of the classroom open.  “Um, I’m sorry I’m late.” Looking over, he saw Akiyama walk in the room.  “I had to return something to the library.”

Misaki smiled.  “You made just in time, Akiyama.  Now we’re waiting for Aya…”

“Huh?” Rikio turned to Misaki.  “Since when did you start calling her by her given name?”

Saruhiko frowned and looked at Misaki as well.  Misaki blushed.  “Well…she keeps me calling nicknames so…and she insists on me calling her that…”

“Yata,” Rikio said with a serious face, “Could this be…the beginnings of…”

“DON’T finish that sentence Kamamoto!”

Saruhiko stared at the two arguing, clicked his tongue and turned away.  Akiyama walked over and sat next to him.  “They’re eccentric aren’t they?” he said quietly.

“Noisy more like,” Saruhiko said.

The door opened again.  “Misaki!” Aya’s voice rang through.  “Sorry we’re late!”

Misaki turned away from Rikio.  “Ah, that’s fin…wait, we’re?”

Aya stepped inside, a girl behind.  Saruhiko sat up.  “Isn’t that?”               

“The ghost girl?” Misaki said jumping out of his seat.

Aya frowned.  “That’s mean, don’t call Anna-chan that!”

“…Anna.”

“I told you she wasn’t a ghost yesterday,” Saruhiko said with a sigh.  Anna looked around at the boys.  Her red dress had been replaced with a small version of the school uniform.  She wore small red beads on her white shirt.  “ _She really is a student_ ,” Saruhiko thought in disbelief. 

“She gave me this adorable rabbit for her brother’s wedding, so Aya asked her to join the Royals club!” Aya said with a big smile.

“It’s Kings,” Saruhiko said, boredom falling on his face. Anna walked over to Saruhiko, who backed up a little. “What is it,” he mumbled.

“This is the Kings club.”

“Yes?”

“Then, I want to join!”

Misaki’s face of confusion turned into a smile.  “That…that’s great!”

Anna smiled shyly.  “My brother used to be part of it, and told me about it.”

Misaki walked over to Anna and sat in front of her.  “The one getting married?”

Anna nodded.  “He led it last year.  Though his words are few, he loved it. It’s Mikoto’s favorite club.”

Misaki stared at Anna, Rikio standing up from his seat.  The remaining three in the room looked at him before Misaki spoke, “Mikoto.  As in…Suoh Mikoto?”

“Yes?”

Misaki’s face changed to so many emotions that Saruhiko could not keep track.  “You’re Mikoto’s sister?  Then of course you can join.  Anything for Mikoto’s family!”

Akiyama looked from Misaki to Saruhiko.  “Who’s Mikoto?” he said.

Saruhiko shrugged his shoulders.  Misaki quickly turned his head and jumped in front of the two at a quick speed.  “WHO’S MIKOTO?  He was leader of the club for two years!  He’s super awesome, and strong, and has a cool personality!”

“He can eat nothing but meat for days and lift three chairs with one hand!” Rikio chimed in.

Misaki nodded enthusiastically.  “Mikoto is…the ideal hero!  Who I want to be when I grow up.” 

Saruhiko looked from Aya to Akiyama and all three said at the same time “He’s like a dog…”

Misaki glared at Saruhiko.  “What was that?” he snarled before looking back at Anna.  “So, Mikoto’s the one getting married?”  Anna nodded, and Misaki smiled so big that Saruhiko thought he saw sparkles in his eyes.   “Well, Mikoto did always seem good with ladies!”

“Um…” Rikio mumbled.

“It a man,” Anna said. 

The room was silent for a few seconds before Misaki smiled again.  “Either way, I’m sure that his fiancé is a perfect match for him!”

Anna smiled.  “That’s why, I want people to come to his wedding,” she said.

Saruhiko looked at the rabbit Aya was holding.  “That’s what the rabbits were for?” he said.

Anna nodded.  “But,” she said quietly, “I can’t make more because someone took my knife.”

Aya patted Anna’s head as Saruhiko gulped.  Misaki glared at Saruhiko, making him flinch.  “I won’t let Mikoto’s wedding be ruined,” Misaki said.   He bent down to Anna’s level.  “It can’t be helped.  I have carving knives at my house.  We can get them after the meeting.”

Anna looked at him.  “Really?”  Misaki nodded.  Anna smiled.  “Thank you!”

Misaki nodded again. “You can count on Yata for anything.  Now let’s start this meeting!”

“I thought it already did,” Saruhiko muttered.

“I heard that, damn monkey,” Misaki yelled.  Saruhiko sighed as the others laughed.

* * *

 

The sunset cast yellow and orange rays on the buildings of the city.  Saruhiko stretched as he walked down the road.  The meeting had ended twenty minutes before and everyone had gone their separate ways.  Saruhiko decided to walk around the city. _“It’s Friday.  That man probably is home with someone_ ,” he thought with disgust.  “ _He won’t notice if I gone a night anyways._ ”  He stopped outside of a bread shop.  Looking in, his stomach growled a little.  “Maybe I should eat something.”

“Fushimi?”

Saruhiko looked behind him and saw Misaki and Anna walking towards him.  “ _Is this…the way to Yata’s house_?” he thought in surprise. “Hey,” he said regaining composure.

                Misaki looked at him confused.  “What’re doing out here?  It’s getting late and you live the opposite way don’t you?” 

Saruhiko didn’t answer.  Anna looked between them before saying, “What if he comes to your house with us?”

Misaki smiled.  “That sounds good.  Wanna come over, Fushimi?  Only for a bit before I take Anna home?”

Saruhiko looked from the calm Anna to the grinning Misaki.  He shrugged.  “I’m not doing anything else,” he said.

Misaki’s grin grew as he and Anna walked to the boy.  The three made their way towards the bar, Anna humming.  Arriving at the doors, Misaki walked them around to the back.  “This is the way into the bakery and the house,” he said. “That way we don’t have to walk through the bar.”  Saruhiko and Anna nodded as they followed Misaki into the building.  The smell of baking cakes filled Saruhiko’s nostrils.  “I’m home!”

“Welcome home,” Tatara said happily.  “Ah, Saru-kun’s with you too!”  Saruhiko scowled at the nickname as Tatara came over to him and Anna.  “And who’s this?”

“Anna!  She’s Mikoto’s sister.”

“Eh?  So you’re King’s little sister.”

Saruhiko looked at Tatara confused.  “King?” he said.

“That’s what Tatara calls him,” Misaki said grabbing a star shaped bread.  “He used to come by here a lot to buy stuff.”

Tatara grinned.  “Because he reminds me a king!  Well, make yourself at home, Anna-chan!”

“ _Does he have nicknames for everyone_?” Saruhiko thought with disdain.

Misaki went to the stairs.  “We keep the carving knives upstairs.  You two can come up.”

Anna nodded and followed Misaki.  Saruhiko watched her and looked at Tatara who was standing at the counter smiling.  Sighing, he followed the girl upstairs.  At the top, Saruhiko looked around.  The upstairs looked like a normal house.  A table sat in the middle of what Saruhiko guessed was the main room.  Anna sat on a pillow in front of a small TV.  Looking to his left, Saruhiko saw a small hallway leading to some rooms he guessed were the bedrooms.  He could see a window at the end and what looked like a balcony.  A door slid open and Misaki came out of what Saruhiko assumed was his bedroom.  Walking to the front, Misaki sat in front of Anna.  “Here,” he said with a grin. “You can borrow this one to make more rabbits!”

Anna took it and smiled.  “Thank you, Misaki,” he said.

Misaki’s cheeks went red.  “No-no problem! I will definitely do anything to help Mikoto!”

 “Are you really blushing ‘cause she said you first name?” Saruhiko said with a smirk.

“NO!”

“And this time,” Anna said, “I’ll make sure not to give it to Saruhiko.”

Saruhiko’s smirk fell.  Misaki smirked and laughed as Saruhiko said, “Do-don’t call me by my first name...”  Anna looked at him confused as he clicked his tongue.  “Anyways, it’s getting late.  Don’t you have to head home?”

Anna looked down at her knife and back at the boys.  “But…I can’t…”

The boys looked at her confused.  “You can’t? You have to, don’t you?” Misaki said confused.

Anna shook her head.  “I usually stay at the school.  This is my first time leaving it in a while.”

“Huh?” Saruhiko said. “You stay the school all day and night.”

Anna nodded.  Saruhiko looked at Misaki who looked equally confused.  “Anna,” Misaki said softly, “Did you…run away from home?”

Anna shook her head.  “On the first day of school, I was walking home and was almost hit by a car.  When I came to, I was in the dress Mikoto gave me…at the school.”

Saruhiko stared at the young girl.  “ _What…is going on?_ ”

Anna began to shake.  “I’m sorry…I’m going to go back to the school now.”

Anna stood up and ran down the stairs.  “Anna!” Misaki yelled after her.  The door slamming was his answer.  Misaki looked at Saruhiko with distress.

* * *

 

The pair walked down the streets for twenty minutes.  Saruhiko checked his phone for the time and saw that it was 19:00.  The sun had almost set, the stars peeking through.  “Should you really be doing this?” Saruhiko said.

“If Anna ran away, we have to let Mikoto know,” Misaki said determined.

Saruhiko looked down.  “She…may have had her reasons if she did…”

“If you’re implying Mikoto hurt her,” Misaki said glaring, “then you’re wrong.  He’s not the type of guy to do that.”  Saruhiko stared at Misaki for a few moments before clicking his tongue. The two boys turned a corner.  “This is the place,” Misaki said.

Going up to the door, he knocked.  It was silent for a few moments before a tall man opened the door.  He looked at the two students.  “Ah?” he said in a tired voice.

“Mikoto!  It’s me, Yata!” Misaki said happily.

“ _He’s really a dog_ ,” Saruhiko thought with a click of his tongue.

Mikoto rubbed his head.  “Yata…from the club last year.”  Misaki nodded.  Mikoto looked around him and pointed at Saruhiko.  “A friend of yours?”

Misaki looked at Saruhiko.  “I guess you could say that…oh yeah!  “We heard that you were getting married soon.  On behalf of the Kings club, congrats.”

Mikoto stared at him “Thanks but…for the now the wedding may be off.”

“Huh?” Misaki said, “But…but why?  Was the guy…?”

“It’s not him.”  Mikoto gave a low chuckle.  “I don’t want to until my sister gets better.”

“You mean Anna?” Misaki said. “About her, we believe she’s hiding at the school!”

Mikoto gave them a tired stare.  “How can she?  I just saw her in the hospital.”

Saruhiko’s face fell, as did Misaki’s.  “The…hospital,” Misaki said stuttering.

Mikoto nodded.  “She was supposed to start as a 1st year at Shizume this year but on the first day…”Mikoto looked down,  “she was hit by a car on her way home.  She’s been in a coma ever since.”

Misaki choked up and turned around to look at Saruhiko.  “ _Is she really…a ghost_?”


	6. Chapter 6

Saruhiko sat next to Misaki on a bench in a nearby park.  A cool spring breeze blew through, blowing hair into Saruhiko’s face.  Brushing it aside, he looked at the redhead.  His head was down, eyes staring at the ground. Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  “Hey, Fushimi,” Misaki spoke. “Do you think…Anna really is a ghost now?”

Saruhiko looked away.  “It’s improbable,” he said.  Misaki lifted his gaze to him.  “There’s the chance that she’s not even his sister and heard of Mikoto’s wedding from another former member,” Saruhiko continue to say. “Or that she’s another one of his relatives.”

“But she knew all that stuff about him,” Misaki shouted. “And Mikoto said his sister’s name was Anna!”

“No, he just didn’t correct you when you said it,” Saruhiko said. “Besides, Anna never said her last name when she introduced herself.”

Misaki’s face fell again.  “But still…”  Clenching his fists, he stood up and turned away from Saruhiko.  “I want to help her!”

“Huh?”

“Something’s telling me that Anna was telling the truth.  I feel like that she’s really like a lost spirit or something.  She’s still like a little girl and to be separated from her family.  I think…”  Misaki looked at Saruhiko.  “She needs to talk to and face Mikoto!  I need to make it happen.”

Saruhiko stared at him blankly.  “You’re serious about this?”

“Hell yes I am!”

“But what about the club?”

“We have the members.  Right now, the teacher’s approval can wait.”  Misaki turned fully to Saruhiko.  “You don’t have to help me, Fushimi.  I can do it alone.  I just….really want to help them.”

Saruhiko looked into Misaki’s eyes, filled with hope and sadness.  Sighing, he stood up as well.  “You get more excited when it’s about others huh?”  Misaki looked at him confused.  “I suppose…we should first find a place for Anna to live other than school.”

Misaki’s face brightened.  “You’re helping?”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and said, “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Misaki’s face broke out into a bright and warm smile. 

* * *

 

The following day Saruhiko stood outside of a bakery.  It was Saturday, and he had promised to meet up with Misaki that day to get Anna.  Saruhiko checked the time.  “He’s late,” he whispered.

“Saruhiko?”

Saruhiko jumped and turned to see Aya in front of him.  The brunette looked at him confused.  “What are you doing out here? It’s not like you to be out of your room on a weekend?”

 “Shut up. I’m waiting for someone…”

“Eh?” Aya walked closer, face perplexed.  “Could it be my cold Saruhiko has a date?”

“It’s not like that!” he yelled, “W-why are you here anyway?”

Aya smiled.  “Aya wanted to do some shopping for the Kings club!”  She reached into her bag and pulled out some paper.  “This will help get the teacher’s attention!”

“Kings club is on hold.”

“Also…wait, what do you mean on hold?”

Saruhiko rubbed his head.  “Yata decided to help the ghost girl who’s not really a ghost.”

“Ghost…girl?”

“And…it looks like I’m helping, so it’s on hold.”

“Hold it Saruhiko!  What are you, like,  talking about?” Aya yelled.

Saruhiko sighed again when he saw red hair in the distance.  “Fushimi!” Misaki yelled as he came running towards him.  Saruhiko was about to say “You’re late,” when he saw Anna standing next to him.  “Sorry, I’m late.  I was getting Anna!”

“…You said **we** were getting her…”

“Is…” Anna spoke, “Is it really okay for me to stay at your home?”

“Of course!” Misaki said.  “I can’t have you stay at school all alone! I’ll explain it to them when we get there!”

“You didn’t tell them yet?” Saruhiko said.

Misaki laughed nervously before looking behind Saruhiko.  “A-Aya!  I didn’t think I’d….see you…”

Aya looked all three confused.  “Is this what you meant?”

Misaki coughed.  “An-anyways, we should get going!  Come on you two!”

Misaki and Anna walked past Saruhiko and Aya.  Saruhiko turned to follow them.  “Ah,” Aya said. “Wait!  I wanna come to!”

Aya ran next to Saruhiko and the four teens walked to Misaki’s home.  Arriving, they went to the back door and walked in.  “I’m home,” Misaki said.

“Welcome back…oh,” Tatara said with a smile. “Anna and Saru-kun are here and…who is this?”

Aya bowed.  “Oogai Aya.  I’m pleased to meet you.”

Tatara chuckled.  “Misaki, you’re been bringing home new friends a lot recently.”

Misaki laughed.  Aya leaned towards Saruhiko.  “Hey, Saruhiko, is that Misaki’s brother?”

“…You could say that.”

“Is Izumo here?” Misaki said.

“Out here,” Izumo said from the bar. Izumo walked in from the front, and next to Tatara.  “You didn’t say friends were coming over.”

“Well…” Misaki looked at Saruhiko, and then turned back to his guardians.  “I bumped into the other two and for Anna…I was wondering if it was okay for her to stay here.”

Tatara and Izumo looked at each other before looking back at Misaki.  “But what about King?” Tatara asked. “Would he be okay with his sister staying here?”

Misaki gulped.  “ _He didn’t think this through_ ,” Saruhiko thought.  “We met with Mikoto yesterday,” he said. “And he’s going out of town and needed someone to look after her.  And he asked us…”

Misaki nodded frantically.  Aya stood behind the boys and watched the scene.  Izumo rubbed his head.  “Well, we do have an extra room she can stay in until Mikoto comes back.  But, isn’t his sister in the hospital?”

“ _Crap!_ ”

Misaki turned to Saruhko and whispered, “I forgot that Izumo and Mikoto were childhood friends!”

“Don’t forget stuff like that!” Saruhiko whispered back

“This…this is really his cousin but she sees him as brother! And her parents kicked her out so she’s staying with him!” Misaki said frantically.                                                                                                  

Izumo closed his eyes.  “I see.  Also… it’s weird that he’s going away when he’s getting married soon.”

“He’s going away for the wedding!” Misaki said loudly.  “To get ready for it.  So…is it okay?”

Saruhiko gulped as Aya held her breath.  The two men looked at each other again, before smiling.  “I don’t see why not,” Izumo said.

“Stay as long as you like, Anna-chan,” Tatara said with a smile.

Anna bowed with a smile.  “Thank you.  I will…be forever in debt.”

Tatara laughed as Izumo patted her head.  Misaki’s face broke out into a smile as Aya sighed with relief. 

* * *

 

The following Monday, Saruhiko walked around the school with Misaki and Anna, handing out rabbits.  “How many did you make?” Saruhiko muttered holding five.

“I made 24 for each person in my class,” Anna said.

“That’s insane,” Saruhiko said loudly.

Anna ignored him and went to another person.  “Please take this and come to my brother’s wedding.”  The student took it, looked at Anna confused, and walked away.  Anna smiled.  “Hopefully, all of them will come to Mikoto’s wedding.”

Saruhiko looked at Misaki who gave Anna a thumbs up.  “Of course!” he said.

“Hey Anna,” Saruhiko said quietly, “Since you’re doing all of this for him, shouldn’t you go and see Mikoto?”

Anna froze, Saruhiko’s comment catching both her and Misaki off guard.  Anna looked down.  “I want to but…I’m afraid.  For some reason, my brother can’t hear me when I call.”

The two boys looked at each other. “Um,” Misaki said, “Anna…”

“What are you three doing?”

The trio turned and saw Seri and Yayoi walking towards them.  Misaki stuttered, “No-nothing suspicious!”

 _“Does he get like that with all girls?_ ”

Anna walked towards the two girls and handing them two rabbits. “Please,” she said quietly, “take this and come to my brother’s wedding.”

The girls took the rabbits and looked at each other.  “Your brother’s wedding?” Seri said confused.

Anna nodded, before staring at the two of them.  “What is it?” Yayoi asked.

“Can you,” Anna said, “hug… them…”

The girls looked at the smaller one confused before hugging the wooden rabbits.  “Like this?”

Anna nodded, eyes gleaming.  “You’re beautiful.”

The girls blushed as the boys stood in the back.  “That was sudden,” Misaki muttered.

Saruhiko nodded.  “But they are,” Anna said turning back to them.

Saruhiko looked to the side.  “Not on the inside, at least not Awashi…” Saruhiko didn’t finished sentence as Seri threw the rabbit at his head.

* * *

 

After school, the boys waited outside for Anna.  “She’s taking a while,” Misaki said.

 Saruhiko nodded.  He looked around at the students.  Some were beginning to put banners up.  “Looks like Founder’s Day is coming soon,” he said.

Misaki nodded. “Hey, Fushimi, is it really okay for you to come over again?”

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean…you always seems like you’re out late.  Don’t your parents worry about you or…”

“That’s none of your business,” Saruhiko said.  He looked at Misaki and saw that he had hurt his feelings.  “…tch.  Sorry.”

“Whatever,” Misaki said calmly. “Families aren’t perfect after all.”

Saruhiko stayed silent.  “…I” he began to say, “I live only with my dad.  My mom left a while ago, so it’s just me and him.  He makes my life a living hell, so it doesn’t matter if I’m out or not.”  Misaki sat next to him, eyes focused on him.  Saruhiko turned away.  “ _Why…did I just open up to him?  The only one who’s about that man is Aya and I never even told her this…_ ”

Just then, Anna came running out of the school, hands full of rabbits.  Misaki stood up.  “Where did all of those come from?” he said.

Anna smiled.  “I don’t go to classes so I made these throughout the day,” she said.

Saruhiko stood as well.  “You skip to make these. That’s…productive.”

“Don’t congratulate her on skipping!” Misaki yelled.

Anna laughed.  “I’ve never to been to a class.  The few times I tried, it was like I wasn’t there.  It’s like…I can’t go in.”

Misaki looked at Anna sadly.  Saruhiko furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  “I wonder…” he muttered.

* * *

 

That Wednesday morning, Saruhiko and Misaki took Anna to the Kings classroom.  “We can go right now?” Anna asked.

Saruhiko nodded.  “Everyone is preparing for the Founder’s Day festival, so classes are canceled.”

Walking in, they saw Seri, Yayoi, Akiyama and Rikio waiting for them.  “They’re here,” Akiyama said with a smile.

Anna looked around.  Misaki jumped in front.  “As of today, this club will be your classroom, Anna!” he said.

Anna looked at Misaki and at the rest of the students.  Her face brightened as she entered the room.  Sitting at a desk, she looked around.  “Where’s the teacher?” she asked.

Misaki grinned.  “He’ll be here soon.”

Anna smiled and begin to hum, pulling out some of her rabbits.  Misaki sat next to her.  “Anna, what’s that song you keep humming? It’s sounds like…Homra family…”

“Bunny family?” Rikio said confused.

Yayoi smiled.  “I remember that one!  But…I never heard of Homra…”

Misaki smiled sheepishly.  “I used to hear it when I was a kid.” Misaki closed his eyes.  “Ho-mu-ra, Ho-mu-ra, Ho-mu-ra, Ho-mu-ra. Ho-mu-ra big family,” he sang before blushing.

“You’re still like a kid,” Saruhiko muttered.

“Shut up, you bastard,” Misaki yelled

The other laughed before they heard Anna singing in the background.  “There’s a stubborn and quiet bunny.  And the playful and sweet bunny.  Once they come together they make a Ho-mu-ra family.”  Rikio began to chuckle as Saruhiko sat down next to the singing girl.  “The baby bunny is always cradled in happiness and her parents love.  The old bunny watches from behind as the years just go by.”  Misaki chuckled and began to sing quietly with her.  “With that, all of Ho-mu-ra will join hands and begin to show the world that like this, you can find love.  They join with other bunnies in a big town where they’ll be together forever.  The great rabbit of the moon is watching over them as the vast grand starry sky sparkles above.  Watching as the family goes through their saddest times and the times when they are happy. “

Anna looked around, smiled, before her face went a little red.  “That…was a little cute...even for you, Yata,” Seri said.

Misaki smiled before blushing a bright red, causing the others to laugh, including Saruhiko.  Composing himself, he looked back at Misaki, who was staring at him.  “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

Misaki shook his head.  “I…I’ve never seen you laugh before,” he said with a smile.

This caused Saruhiko to blush before the door opened.  “All right, class, go to your seats!”

Saruhiko looked at the door. “T...Totsuka?”

Tatara smiled from the door, Aya standing behind him.  Misaki smiled.  “He’s going to be our teacher for the day!” he said.

The others looked at each other before taking their seats, Anna sitting in the front.  Tatara walked to the front, and smiled at Anna.  “Now, let our class begin,” he said with a smile.

* * *

 

It was early afternoon when Saruhiko left the school.  Tatara had left earlier to take care of the shop, and the others were still in the school.  Saruhiko stood in front of the school entrance, watching the banners and stands begin to go up for the festival.  He saw Misaki walk out with Anna.  “Yata,” he called, beckoning him over.

Misaki walked over to him.  “What’s up?”

“I think,” he whispered, “we should go talk to Mikoto about Anna.”  Misaki looked at him confused before looking at Anna.  “Anna, Yata and I need to do something, so can you walk home alone?”

“Huh?”  Anna tilted her head before nodding and turning to leave.  “Will she be okay?” Misaki said.

“She probably knows the way by now, you don’t have to worry.”            

“But… I mean, I know she’s a big girl but…”

“Yata…she’s the same age as us.” Misaki chuckled nervously as Saruhiko sighed and hit his head.  “You’re being too protective of her.  She’ll be fine.”

Misaki glared before chuckling.  “Listen to us, we sound like Anna’s parents.”  Saruhiko frowned before his face went a little red at the implication.  “Anyways, go to Mikoto’s?”

“Yeah,” Saruhiko said. “If we can get him to come to the festival, then he and Anna can meet and talk.”

Misaki nodded.  The two walked towards the direction of the Suoh household.  It was getting late before they arrived.  Walking up to the door, they saw another man walking towards them from the house.  The man looked at the two surprised.  “You’re…” he said.

Misaki looked at him confused.  “Munakata Reisi,” Saruhiko said.  “Why are you…” Saruhiko looked down and saw a ring on Reisi’s left hand.  “Wait…are you…Mikoto’s fiancé?”


End file.
